Tree Ticks
Tree Ticks is a fan episode, that introduces Aye-Aye. It also has one character from many users in it besides Aye-Aye. Starring roles *Aye-Aye Featuring roles *Sickly *Frogwild *Bun Appearances *Clesta *Tulip *Toad *Prosthetics *Croaky *Laurie *Buck and Chuck Plot Aye-Aye is seen in a jungle when he gets near a tree and sticks his middle finger at the tree. With a creepy grin, he sticks his finger in the tree and picks out nothing. Hungry, he looks around for more food. Meanwhile, Frogwild is seen walking down a street with Toad until he sees Prosthetics walking on a sidewalk. Being the prankster he is, he summons his clones and makes them go after Prosthetics. They take his crutch away from him and pull out his prosthetic leg. He falls over, and then sighs. Aye-Aye then goes to a park and finds a tree there. He sees Clesta planting a tree with Tulip, so he assaults them, scaring the two. They run into Toad, pushing him into a road and getting him ran over by a car. He hears Sickly lying under a tree. Aye-Aye sticks his finger in the tree, but sap soon pours out. It pours in Sickly's nose. When he sneezes, he blows out his brains, and gets many of Frogwild's clones suffocated due to the consumption of sap, and gets Croaky stuck in sap, allowing her to fall into a pothole. Aye-Aye, still hungry, climbs the tree, pushing one of Frogwild's clones out of the tree, making him fall into head-first into a bucket of nails. Bun is seen at his bakery, when he sees Aye-Aye running over to his shop. Scared, he tries locking the door, but the lock broke. He tries boarding it, but he only accidentally hammers Chuck's head in with nails. Finally, he runs through the back entrance, and takes all of Bun's buns. Bun remembers he had a shotgun, so he grabs it and attempts to shoot Aye-Aye. Just as he was going to shoot Aye-Aye, one of Frogwild's clones wander in and gets shot. Running out of ammo, Bun shoots the window accidentally, causing the bakery to collapse on him, crushing him. Aye-Aye crawls out of the rubble, unharmed. However, he is then impaled in the hands by nails. He tries crawling, but he then sees a bun land in his hand. He eats it, and runs away, howling like a wolf. Tulip gets up after she was pushed over, but sees a bun land on her hand. Happy, she eats it, but then sees many characters dead. With seeing that, she freaks out. Deaths #Toad is ran over by a car. #Sickly sneezes out his brains. #Many of Frogwild's clones suffocate from eating too much sap. #Croaky falls into a pothole. (debatable) #Laurie skins herself with a knife. (corpse is seen with a knife in her hand, while skinned) #One of Frogwild's clones are pushed into a bucket of nails. #Bun accidentally hammers Chuck's head in. #Another one of Frogwild's clones is shot with the shotgun. #Bun is crushed when his bakery collapses on him. #Prosthetics dies when the sap flies everywhere. (debatable) Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images